Strawberry Creme
by Gemonie03
Summary: Okay so this is total Mori/Hani PWP... but it's different... so.. Just go with the flow and have a nice day!


**Okay, okay don't kill me, but one of my friends was giving me this speech about how she didn't think that Hani would bottom because he's obviously in charge and something about Mori feeling bad and, I don't know, but anyway, this happened. I know it's kind of unusual but I think this story works if you don't over think it…. Like the description says, it's just PWP anyway so… Please don't be too overly critical with me! Without further ado, SEX!**

Takashi Morinozuka was constantly made aware of Mitsukuni Haninozuka's condition. Whether it be, "Takashi, I'm hungry," or, "Takashi, I'm sleepy," Mori was always happy to know and to help. So, when he heard, "Takashi, I'm horny," he wasn't surprised in the least. In fact, it wasn't even an unusual claim and Takashi knew exactly how to take care of it.

The taller boy crawled onto the loveseat with his smaller companion and began unbuttoning Hani's school uniform. Everyone else was out in the garden preparing for the day's club activities so the two boys had no fears of being walked in on. Hani allowed for Mori to slip him out of his jacket and shirt before he shoved Mori back and pinned his arms above the taller boy's head.

"M-mitskuni?" Mori's voice was little more than a whisper.

"I want something different today, Takashi," a devilish smirk crossed his normally sweet face and his large brown eyes glinted with mischief.

Mori couldn't respond. Small hands pulled his tie from his collar and then quickly worked to undo Mori's jacket and dress shirt. His eyes widened at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth closing around one hardening nipple. The swirl of Hani's tongue brought a gasp from Mori's lips. Hani smirked before dragging wet kisses up Mori's chest and neck before leaning in to whisper to Mori.

"This time," Hani's giggle held something within it that Mori had never heard before, "I'm going to make sure you feel good too!" With that Hani sat up and grinned his normal Loli-boy grin before reaching into his bag, under the love seat, and bringing out a white container full of pink crème.

Mori cocked an eyebrow as he read the bottle. "Strawberry Flavored Body Frosting and Lubricant".

His moment of contemplation was rudely interrupted when Hani quickly removed Mori's pants and boxers in one quick movement. Mori watched as Hani slathered a generous amount of the cold, strawberry crème over various, enticing parts of his body. He shivered as the cool substance was painted over his hips and chest. He could feel his body coming to life with every caress of Hani's fingers.

Hani dropped the jar with a clank and then set to work on his freshly made dessert. He started at the stoic boy's collar bones, licking and kissing up his neck and back down to a shoulder. He continued on to one nipple and then the next, sucking and laving a loving tongue over each rosy bud.

Mori couldn't suppress the groan that rumbled through his chest as that sinful tongue ran down his stomach. The shudder that ran through his body as Hani's tongue dipped into his navel was more than he could handle. His toes curled and he had to bring his arm up to quiet the groan that wracked his body. He could feel Hani's smirk against the sensitive skin of his hip.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying yourself, Takashi," Hani settled himself between Mori's legs and took his hardened length into one small hand. "I love the way you taste, Takashi, just like cake," he slowly stroked the taller boy's length from base to tip.

Hani dipped his hand into the container of body frosting and quickly coated Mori's length with the cool, pink, crème. Mori couldn't breathe as he watched Hani's tongue swirl around his head before taking in as much of his length as the smaller boy could manage. Hani began to slowly bob up and down Mori's length, taking in a little more each time. The smaller boy hummed and moaned with delight, as if he were feasting on a gourmet meal, sending vibrating waves of pleasure up Mori's whole body. When his cool grey eyes met Hani's warm brown ones, he knew he was done for.

"M-mitskuni," Mori moaned in warning but Hani didn't stop his ministrations. Mori felt his stomach clench from the intense heat pooling there and then came with a moan. Hani swallowed it down before grinning up at his panting friend. Mori couldn't help but smile back, something about Hani always made him smile.

Hani quickly made his way back up Mori's long, muscular body to take the other's lips in a passionate kiss. Mori was quick to return the affection with all the passion he could muster. When Hani's tongue caressed his lower lip, Mori was quick to allow entry, tasting both himself and the strawberry crème on the other's tongue. Mori wrapped Hani in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to feel every inch of him in one kiss. Needless to say, he let out a rather undignified grunt when the blond broke the kiss.

"It's my turn now," Hani beamed as he ground his waiting erection against Mori's thigh.

Mori nodded, waiting for instructions from the other. Hani quickly stood and stripped his pants and undergarments, sighing as the air hit his aroused skin. Mori could feel his own arousal twitch back to life against his thigh at just the sight of the pale, lean body before him. When Hani climbed back between his legs, Mori was certain that he could come again just from the feeling of the other's skin against his own.

Hani first tried to hoist Mori's legs over his shoulders but found them to be far too long to make that position possible. With a frown he dropped the lanky appendages and then climbed back up to the face of their owner.

"Takashi," Hani's voice was small, like that of an upset child about to beg their guardian for something, "would you put your knees on the floor and your chest on the couch, please?" He sounded sweet but Mori knew it wasn't really a question so much as it was an order.

Mori nodded and then moved into position. He rested his head on his folded arms as Hani climbed around behind him. He tried to relax as he heard Hani grab the jar of crème and then felt him smear a generous amount at his entrance. Hani gently massaged the tight ring of muscles while placing kisses across Mori's lower back.

He didn't want to hurt his beloved Takashi; he would never forgive himself if he did, and he knew what pain could come from this act if he wasn't careful, especially since they had never done this before. But, he was certain that this is what both of them wanted, needed.

Mori grunted as the first, slick finger slid in.

"Are you alright, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and then tried to relax. He focused on his breathing, trying to keep it slow and steady, like when he meditated. As Hani began to move his finger in and out of him he sighed. It wasn't painful, just strange.

"You can always tell me to stop, okay?"

The second finger was a little worse. Hani allowed him to adjust before moving but breathing was becoming more difficult for him. There was a long period of stretching and scissoring that felt like the burn you get from lifting something too heavy before more lube and a third finger were added. Hani stopped his movement and turned his attention to Mori's neglected arousal.

"Do you want me to continue?" Hani asked as his free hand dipped into the crème before stroking down Mori's length.

Mori shivered.

"Yes," came the curt reply.

Hani stroked him again before placing a kiss on his thigh and beginning to slowly thrust his fingers into him. Mori groaned as white hot pleasure ran through him when Hani shifted his hand.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Hani froze when Mori's body jerked.

"N-no," Mori's breathing was coming out in short, hard pants, "c-con-tin-ue," he could barely even pant out the word.

Hani quickly continued his ministrations for a few moments longer before pulling his fingers out. Mori groaned in protest but was quickly pleased when he spotted Hani grabbing for the crème. After spreading a thick layer over his length, Hani pressed the tip against his lover's entrance.

He pressed in slowly, only his head, and then allowed for the taller boy to adjust. After a moment he continued. With one final push and a moan, from who they couldn't tell, Hani was finally fully seated with in his best friend. It was all Hani could do not to just begin pounding into Mori. Hani rested his sweaty forehead against Mori's back as they both panted and adjusted to their new position.

"Mitskuni,"

"Y-yes, Takashi?"

"Move,"

Hani grinned. He ran his hands down Mori's sides before pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting quickly back. Both groaned as they moved together. It didn't take long for them to work out a rhythm. After a few moments Hani took the other's length in his hand and stroked him hard and fast.

Both were reaching their end. Hani was losing control, the heat pooling in his stomach was driving him mad and he couldn't slow his pace or breathing. Mori wasn't doing much better. All it took was Hani's breath on the back of his neck and he was done. With a groan he came in Hani's hand. The contraction of his inner walls was too much for Hani. With a sharp cry he came deep inside his partner.

The room was silent except for the harsh panting of the two exhausted boys. With a groan Hani pulled out and then fell back on the floor with a sigh.

"Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry,"

Mori smirked to himself. Nothing unusual there.


End file.
